The subject matter disclosed herein relates to elevator control system access. More particularly, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to remote access of an elevator control system with multiple subsystems.
Most elevator control systems include multiple subsystems that perform various functions to control an elevator. Examples of elevator control subsystems include an operational control and dispatching subsystem, a motion control subsystem, a drive control subsystem, and a door control subsystem. In order to maintain and service these types of elevator control systems, an elevator mechanic or technician may directly troubleshoot each subsystem in an elevator control room. Alternatively, a communication unit can be physically attached to a specific subsystem for remote diagnosis of the subsystem using a remote access device. In order to trouble-shoot or maintain multiple subsystems, each subsystem is individually accessed and interrogated by directly connecting service equipment or directly connecting the communication unit to each subsystem. Elevator control systems may also support passing commands from higher-level subsystems down to lower level subsystems in a control system hierarchy.